For Whom The Bell Tolls
by Samantha-Chelsea
Summary: After 2x07. Klaus and Elijah rejoin forces to overcome their enemies. However, everyone has their own agenda. The witch protecting Hope joins their battle but as they say, a seed of doubt inside renders the strongest wards useless. And there's a choice to make for all of them in the end. Live or die?


"Kidnapping. It's a rather unpleasant way to begin a family reunion."

"Oh, wait until you see how we end it."

Klaus grinned, satisfied with how things had turned out. He had taken the two most important pawns from his mother leaving her on the weak side whilst he was acquiring back up by the minute. He had eyes out for Mikael as well - no trace so far, but he was done fearing him anyway.

Suddenly a loud knock on the door disrupted the eerie silence that had befallen the four brothers.

The hybrid let his nostrils flare in mock, pretending to sniff the air. "Perfect timing… come on in love!"

The double doors that led to the porch, were pushed open, a cool breeze sweeping through the room. The light steps of a woman with the distinctive clicking of high heels cut through the silence, causing Kol to strain his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever was coming in but to no avail.

"I heard someone say family reunion? You wouldn't start without granting me a front row seat and lots of booze wouldn't you?" A voice said from behind them.

Kol froze, looking at Finn in shock but he didn't seem to recognize the voice.

Elijah seemed only mildly surprised while Klaus sported a wide grin.

The woman seemed to be around 20, dressed in a formal black dress with her hair done up, she looked ready to get to business but Kol knew that facade only too well.

"Why of course sweetheart." His half-brother offered her his wrist. "Would you like some to take off the edge first?"

She shot him a vibrant smile, stepping closer to hug him quickly and give him a kiss upon the cheek, only to repeat the same procedure with Elijah, who had finally regained his ability to speak.

"Yalene, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't aware you were stopping by for a visit. Nice to see you again though - and in such a great shape that is."

"Yeah well, I thought she could help with your little predicament which you've overcome on your own now." Klaus interrupted the friendly small talk, not mentioning his father with a syllable. "But now that you're here I thought maybe you'd like to stay, lend a hand if you want. You are my wicked witch on speed dial after all."

"I might be able to spare a day or two - if you stop degrading me to your little servant that is." She added with a smirk.

"Deal." Klaus smiled wickedly.

"Always nice doing business with you, I must say. That calls for a toast, doesn't it?"

With a snap of her fingers, three filled champagne flutes appeared, hovering in front of them until each grabbed one.

They clinked their glasses as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh by the way," Yalene began after her first sip, "who are those two insolences anyway?"

She asked, pointing towards the two tied up strangers.

"Why don't we explain that story over dinner, darling? There are two dear friends you should meet first."

The two brothers led their guest further into the mansion, ignoring their now very human brothers at the staircase.

"Where is your sharp tongue when we need it?" Finn scolded his younger brother, disliking the situation more and more by the second. He didn't know who the witch Klaus had called was, but he knew his brothers well enough to know that they believed to hold all the cards now and not only because they held them captive.

Kol seemed to find it difficult to regain his voice. He still stared at the spot, Yalene had stood mre seconds ago.

"Kol!"

The youngest met his brother's eye. "It's impossible..:" he murmured.

"What is?" Finn asked did he chose that moment to lose his wittiness.

"Her."

"So which tasks do you need your wicked speed dial witch for?" Yalene asked after wiping her fingers with a napkin. "Although usually I would not call owl mail speed dial…"

"You said that, just for the record." Klaus paused.

"There are a few tricky things that might need … well…an a little less ordinary approach."

"Could you be any less vague?"

Hayley chuckled. She grew to like the strange girl by the second and it wasn't only because she cloaked her daughter from the real wicked witch.

Klaus sighed. "Fine, I'll give you the short version. And then the booze so you can wash it from your brain. But don't give me crap if you throw up afterwards, it's not my fault you can't hold anything anymore."

Yalene simply raised an eyebrow, sipping the last of her red wine.

"Easy things first: We got hands on the white oak stake - again. I already had it and then it was stolen from me - hence the again."

She rolled her eyes at the obvious statement.

"So we hoped you might be able to destroy it for good."

"That's the easy part?"

"Yep. Step two: You need to find out how to stop a witch from body jumping if she gets killed and find a way to secure her in whatever kingdom come so she can't come back. "

"You're drifting back to the vague trail…" The witch informed him.

"Just kill our mom. Permanently that is." Klaus said irritably.

"Good. What's the third?"

"What makes you think there is a number three?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you haven't mentioned those two insolences with a single word over this entire dinner?" Yalene replied tartly.

"Why don't we get to step one and two before worrying about them…" Klaus tried to distract.

Yalene glared at him. "You know that I don't have a problem going down there this instance and torture it out of them if you don't start talking. Might be a bit gross but thanks to you lot I am used to torn out organs and sliced throats. So spill!"

Klaus seemed unsure.

"Brother, she has a right to know." Elijah said carefully.

Hayley looked from one Mikaelson to the other, confused as to what the problem was.

Klaus sighed again. "Please don't go all hellfire on me, I know this is still a sensitive subject." He was clearly struggling to find the right words.

Yalene's eyebrows rose to her hairline, almost as confused as Hayley. "Just tell me already."

Then - whilst Klaus was still trying to regain his voice, silently consulting with Elijah - doubt became visible in her eyes.

"Family reunion…" She whispered, figuring out what they had been talking about earlier. She had assumed he had referred to the two brothers who had spent more time apart then not. But what if he didn't just mean them…?

Elijah saw realization forming in her eyes, wiping away any doubt- "No. It can't be."

"I am afraid it is. We need to find a way to put them back. Into their bodies, where they belong."

Klaus explained.

Suddenly, Yalene rose from her chair. "So you can dagger him again?"

"Better daggered than dead."

She snorted disbelievingly, pushing back from the table so quickly, the chair toppled over, leaving without another word.

The three immortals were left at the table, looking at each other.

"That went well.." Klaus said.

Hayley snorted. "Whatever you say."

"She'll calm down, it's a lot to take in for her."

"I sure hope so, brother."

So let me know what you think and whether its worth continuing.

Read and Review! :D


End file.
